Saranghae, My Little Girl
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Sampai kapanpun dimatamu aku hanyalah seorang yeoja kecil kan? Ne, Tahukah kau aku sangat mencintaimu, oppa? Fict Lee Donghae with OC! Kalau ada yg membenci fict with OC, maka jangan dibuka! :D


**Saranghae, My Little Girl**

**.**

**Chara :: Lee Donghae with OC (Kim Minhwa)**

**Rated :: K**

**Genre :: Humor/Romance**

**Summary :: ~No summary~**

**Disclaimer :: Lee Donghae is belongs to God and him self. Kim Minhwa is Korean name from Illumi Suou Tamaki.**

**.**

_**Fiction ini di dedikasikan untuk Illumi Suou Tamaki a.k.a Illumi4elfishy, dongsaengku yang minta dibikinin fict OC-nya sama Hae. Buat yang membenci fict with OC, JANGAN BACA FICT INI! Disini thena nggak menerima FLAME atau BASHINGAN!**_

_**Jadi, segera tinggalkan fict ini disaat kalian membaca keterangan di atas.**_

_**.**_

**_Gomapta.._ ^0^**

**.**

~Donghae pov~

Kulihat langit yang mulai mendung. Yak! Hujan pasti turun sebentar lagi. Kulirik jam tanganku. Hampir jam empat sore, oke.. Waktunya menjalankan pekerjaan sampinganku yang hanya kulakukan setiap pagi dan sore hari.

" Donghae-yah.. Kau belum pergi?"

Kulirik kepala pelayan keluarga Kim, Kangin hyung itu menatapku datar. Keluarga Kim? Yupz.. Inilah rumah yang menjadi tempatku bekerja sambilan sebagai sopir pribadi seorang yeojya, anak tunggal keluara Kim.

" Ini mau berangkat.." Ujarku sambil memutar- mutar kunci mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mewah dihadapanku itu.

Kukendarai mobil hitam itu menuju sebuah sekolah khusus yeojya. SoNyeo High School.

Majikanku sekolah disini. Siswi kelas satu yang sedikit temperamen, kekanak- kanakkan dan sangat manja. Kurasa hanya aku yang tahan dengan sifatnya itu. Ya, aku punya alasan tersendiri.

Kuparkir mobilku di depan gerbang sekolah mewah itu.

Pas sekali waktunya! Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan sekumpulan yeojya itu langsung melangkah keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah itu. Aku memilih keluar dari mobil dan memperhatikan para yeojya itu. Biasa.. cari perhatian dikit.

Dan beberapa yeojya langsung memandang ke arahku.

Ne, aku tampan dan keren. Orang bilang style-ku pun menarik. Banyak yeojya yang menyukaiku dan aku nggak merasa direpotkan dengan mereka.

" Ya, oppa.. Caper lagi ceritanya?"

Aku langsung tersentak sambil membuka kacamata hitamku dan menoleh memandangi yeojya yang pendeknya nggak sampai bahuku. Bener- bener pendek..

" Ah, kau sejak kapan disini? Tanyaku santai sambil mengulas senyumku. Dia ini majikanku yang tadi kubilang. Yeojya bertubuh pendek berambut agak keriting keong berwarna kecoklatan yang kelihatan nggak kayak yeojya sudah kelas satu SMA.

Ada dua orang yeojya ada disampingnya. Ne, yang tinggi itu Park Hwa Rin dan yang lebih pendek dari majikanku itu, Cho Yoori. Dan majikanku itu namanya.. Hmm.. Kasih tahu nggak ya? Baiklah, namanya Kim Minhwa.

" Oppa.. Aku mau ke toko buku dulu, ya.." Dia menoleh kearah kedua temannya untuk berpamitan. Kedua yeojya itu langsung mengangguk dan meninggalkan kami. Min Hwa kembali menatapku. " Antarkan ya.."

" Malas ah. Aku masih banyak kerjaan. Setelah ini aku kan masih ada jadwal partime di bar."

" Oppa! Aku kan majikanmu!"

" Tapi bukan kau yang membayarku, Nona muda. Sekarang naik ke mobil dan kita pulang." Kutarik tubuh kecilnya masuk ke dalam mobil secara paksa dan dia langsung berteriak kesal. Memangnya aku perduli? Nggak, yee..

Aku duduk di depan kursi kemudi dan mulai menyetir.

" Oppa! Ke toko buku!" Cih, dia masih merengek.

" Ani!" Balasku sambil menyalakan radio dengan volume full. Lagu Bonamana mengalun keras memenuhi seluruh mobil dan tentunya membuat Min Hwa diam. Kenapa? Yap, karena ini lagu dari boyband kesukaannya.

Disogok bonamana aja langsung diem. Dasar yeojya..

" Mau beli apa memangnya?" Tanyaku setelah satu lagu itu habis.

" Ada manga Naruto terbitan terbaru. Aku mau beli dulu."

" Aish.. Manga lagi, manga lagi.. Lupakan!" Kali ini kutancapkan gas semakin mengebut dan tentunya aja membuat nonaku itu menjerit panik sambil memukul bahuku kencang. Aku suka menggodanya. Dasar anak kecil.

~Donghae pov end~

.

~Minhwa pov~

Lagi- lagi oppa membelot dari perintahku. Aku tadinya mau membeli manga Naruto. Hiee.. Dia nggak mau mengantarkanku ke toko buku. Padahal aku nggak boleh pergi keluar kalau nggak sama dia. Tapi dia selalu mengabaikan keinginanku. Sopir macam apa itu?

" Minhwa!"

Aku tersentak saat pintu kamarku tiba- tiba terbuka dan kakak sepupuku Jung Jessica langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Kaka sepupuku ini terbilang sangat cantik. Dengan rambut panjang lurus dan melengkung dibawahnya berwarna blonde dengan highlight hitam di beberapa bagiannya. Hampir semua namja yang melihatnya pasti terpesona.

Tapi ada satu yang membuatku sedikit nggak suka dengannya.

Dia itu kadang suka bermulut tajam.

" Wae, eonnie?" Tanyaku malas.

" Apa Donghae-yah ada di rumah?"

Hah.. Pasti deh nanyain oppa. Dia itu kelihatan banget naksir sama Donghae oppa. Dan boleh jujur dua- duanya serasi banget. Hanya saja.. Aku nggak akan merestuinya! Ya, iyalah.. Aku ini kan juga suka sama Donghae oppa!

Tapi..

Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku juga. Dimatanya aku ini hanya seorang yeojya kecil. Umurku terpaut sepuluh tahun dengannya. Benar- benar anak kecil untuknya. Dia nggak mungkin melirikku.

" Heyo.. Kau melamun, ya? Hae ada nggak?"

" Entahlah, eonie.." Jawabku malas.

" Ya, cemburu ya?" Godanya sambil mengacak rambutku dan langsung berjalan keluar kamarku sambil tertawa senang. Namun nafasku seakan terhenti saat kudengar suara Sica eonnie berbicara dengan Donghae oppa di depan kamarku.

Ya, oppa! Seharusnya kau nggak usah ke sini! Nenek sihir itu jadi kegirangan kan!

Dasar menyebalkan!

Lalu.. Apa jangan- jangan Hae oppa juga menyukai Sica eonnie, ya? Aiish.. Jangan dong! Kalau begitu, aku bagaimana dong?

Tok-tok..

Itu pasti oppa!

Aku buru- buru menarik selimutku agar menutupi seluruh tubuhku dan pura- pura tidur. Aku nggak mau melihat namja itu! Nggak mau!

" Dia sudah tidur? Tadi masih bangun kok.." Kudengar suara Jessica eonnie.

Lalu suara derap langkah mendekatiku dan perlahan mataku semakin gelap. Pasti ada yang mematikan lampu kamarku.

" Kau kan tahu dia itu gampang tidur." Suara Donghae oppa terlalu dekat. Jadi dia yang berjalan denganku. Perlahan kudengar suara kantung bergesek. Dan suara sesuatu diletakkan di atas meja itu? Donghae oppa yang meletakkannya.

Sret! Kurasakan tangah hangat itu mengusap dahiku lembut.

Jantungku berdegup keras dan wajahku memanas.

" Selamat malam, nona muda.." Ucapnya lembut dan kali ini kudengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari tempat tidurku lalu suara pintu kamarku berderit pelan dan menutup. Samar- samar aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan oppa dan eonnie-ku yang semakin menjauh.

Aku kembali membuka mataku dan bangun.

Aku nggak bodoh dengan menyalakan lampu kamarku, satu- satunya penerangan berasal dari lampu meja yang ada disamping tempat tidurku. Tatapan mataku tertuju pada kantong plastic di atas meja belajarku.

Tanpa banyak pikir panjang aku langsung berjalan mendekati meja belajarku dan mengambil kantong itu. Kuambil isi didalamnya dan kulihat satu manga naruto berserta secarik kertas kecil didalamnya.

_Haha.. Untukmu, nona.._

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang tertulis.

Hae oppa.. Kau memberikannya padaku.

" Dasar pabbo.. Sebenarnya aku kan hanya bercanda bilang mau ke toko buku. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama denganmu, oppa." Bisikku sendiri sambil memasukkan manga itu ke dalam rak berisi susunan koleksi manga yeojya-ku. Satu- satunya manga namja dari Hae oppa.

Akan kujaga baik- baik.

~Minhwa pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Donghae itu memang sangat baik, ya.."

Minhwa langsung melirik kearah Jessica yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati tehnya di kebun belakang rumah Minhwa. Matanya mendelik sebal kearah kakak sepupunya itu yang selalu main kerumahnya sejak Donghae bekerja disini dua bulan yang lalu.

" Ya, eonnie. Kalau kau menyukainya bilang aja sama dia." Usul yeojya itu ketus sambil kembali sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Jessica tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk tangannya. " Ide bagus, Minhwa!"

" Mwo!" Minhwa langsung tersentak begitu Jessica kelihatan bersemangat. " Eo-eonnie serius mau bilang sama Donghae oppa? Eonnie nggak takut ditolak sama dia?" Tanya Minhwa panik. Kini dalam hati ia mengutuk idenya sendiri.

Jessica tersenyum yakin. " Kau tahu.. Donghae itu pernah bilang kalau aku ini tipe yeojya yang disukainya."

Seketika itu juga tubuh Minhwa langsung lemas.

" Ji-jinjja?" Tanyanya pelan.

Jessica mengangguk sambil menghabiskan tehnya dan langsung berdiri. " Baiklah. Kalau nanti Hae menerimaku, kau orang pertama yang akan kuberi tahu. Gomawo idenya, chagi! Byee~" Yeojya itu dengan semangat berjalan meninggalkan Minhwa.

Sedangkan kini sang pemberi ide itu melongo. Nyawanya setengahnya sudah terbang ke surga. Ah, oke.. Nggak selebay itu.. Nyawanya kini setengah sadar, setengah enggak. Rasanya mau menangis menjerit tapi.. Kan konyol. Bisa- bisa dia terlihat semakin kekanak- kanakkan.

" Orang bilang kalau melamun bisa membuat ayam tetangga mati, lho.."

" Hya!" Otomatis Minhwa menjerit saat satu suara itu terdengar tepat dibelakangnya. Ia langsung menoleh dan didapatinya sang sopirnya itu sedang tersenyum manis menatapnya. " Oppa.. Kau mengagetkanku!"

" Ne, mian, Minhwa.." Donghae langsung duduk di kursi disamping Minhwa santai. " Aku lihat kau sedang bengong makanya aku jadi ingin mengagetkanmu." Ia kembali menatap Minhwa. " Manga-nya sudah dibaca?"

Minhwa mengangguk dan tentu aja itu bohong. Minhwa nggak suka manga namja, jadi buat apa dibaca manga Naruto itu. " Oppa.."

" Ne?"

Minhwa terdiam. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada oppa-nya itu. Tapi mulutnya terkunci rapat. Dan seakan menyadari keanehan dari majikannya itu, Donghae kembali tersenyum dan berdiri.

" Kau punya acara?"

" Ani."

Namja itu mengangguk. " Oke, ayo ikut aku. Aku kan masih harus partime di tempat lain." Lagi- lagi tanpa persetujuan Minhwa, Donghae langsung menggandeng tangan yeojya itu perlahan dan membawanya berjalan menyusuri kebun belakang menuju parkiran mobil.

" Mau kemana oppa?" Tanya Minhwa bingung saat Hae menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil.

Donghae duduk di kursi kemudi. " Kau kan belum pernah melihat tempat kerjaku yang lain. Jadi nggak ada salahnya kalau kuajak kau kesana, kan?" Donghae langsung menjalankan mobil itu dengan cepat sambil tersenyum rahasia pada Minhwa dari balik kaca spion.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Minhwa pov~

Donghae oppa membawaku masuk ke dalam.. BAR!

Omona! Jadi ini tempat dia bekerja setelah pulang dari rumahku. Sebuah bar? Ya, Tuhan.. Apa jangan- jangan Donghae oppa berteman dengan yeojya- yeojya nakal? Hii.. Jangan dong oppa! Aku jadi takut!

" Tunggu disini, ya.." Donghae oppa menyuruhku duduk di depan meja bartender dan masuk ke ruang staf. Aku benar- benar ketakutan sekarang. Ditempat berbau alcohol dan musik keras ini aku bisa aja dijahili orang jahat. Kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku sih! Pabbo oppa!

Trek! Kudengar suara sesuatu berderik di dekatku. Aku langsung menoleh.

" Hae menyuruhku memberikanmu ini." Kutatap namja manis berambut merah kecoklatan dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan gusinya itu menggeser segelas susu kearahku. " Tenang. Ini nggak diracuni." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Kurasa dia menyadari kepanikanku.

Kutatap susu itu. Kelihatannya sih kayak susu asli.

Ya, iyalah!

" Kubilang itu nggak kuracuni. Minum aja." Ucap namja itu lagi. " Namaku Lee Hyukjae, aku teman Donghae dari SMA. Jadi kau majikannya yang manja itu, ya?"

Mwo! Majikannya yang manja?

Kutatap Hyukjae oppa kesal. " Donghae oppa yang bilang begitu?"

Namja manis itu mengangguk. " Ah itu dia kembali.."

Kurasakan seseorang duduk disampingku dan saat aku menoleh kulihat Donghae oppa sudah berganti pakaian. Ini seragam kerjanya? Dia kelihatan sangat tampan!

" Ya, Hyukkie.. Jangan ngomong aneh- aneh sama majikanku. Kalau otaknya terkontaminasi ke-yadonganmu aku bisa kena masalah." Ucapnya santai sambil mengambil segelas.. hmm.. minuman.. Kayaknya wine. Seakan mengerti tatapan anehku, Hae oppa langsung menoleh menatapku. Ia nyengir. " Mau coba?"

" Ani!" Jawabku cepat sambil mengambil segelas susuku dan langsung meminumnya sekali tenggak. Ini memang susu asli..

" Sana kerjakan tugasmu.." Ucap Hyukjae oppa sambil menarik gelas Donghae oppa.

" Tugas apa?" Tanyaku.

Namja itu tersenyum sangat manis dan langsung mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Ne, nona kecil. Karena kau disini kupersembahkan lagunya untukmu." Ia langsung berjalan meninggalkanku ke arah panggung kecil.

" Lagu?" Kutatap Hyukjae oppa dan dia hanya mengangguk.

" Hae itu bekerja sebagai pemusik di bar ini. Ia bisa bermain gitar dan piano. Dan performnya selalu menyita perhatian pengunjung."

Aku mengangguk sambil kembali menatap kearah Donghae oppa. Dia mengambil sebuah gitar. Tatapan matanya tertuju kearahku dan itu langsung membuat jantungku berdegup keras. Oppa.. Tahukah kau akan perasaanku selama ini?

" This song for my little girl, Kim Minhwa. Judulnya Santa Claus coming to town." Kulihat Donghae oppa nyengir. Ya, oppa! Itu kan lagu untuk anak kecil! Kenapa kau persembahkan lagu itu untukku!

Di belakangku, Hyukjae oppa langsung tertawa geli.

Sialan.. Kukira dia akan menyanyikan lagu yang romantic. Ternyata..

" Memang Donghae banget.." Goda Hyukjae oppa sambil mengacak rambutku.

Menyebalkan!

Setelah menyanyikan lagu konyol itu Donghae oppa kembali ke tempatku duduk dan lagi- lagi dia nyengir. " Suka lagunya, nona kecil?"

" Ani!" Sahutku ketus dan membuat Hyukjae oppa kembali tertawa geli. Kali ini Donghae oppa ikutan tertawa dan duduk di sebelahku lagi.

" Tuh kan ngambek lagi. Dasar anak kecil.." Godanya.

Aku semakin kesal. Setiap kali dia mengataiku anak kecil saat itulah aku tahu hatiku terasa sakit. Ne, dia memang hanya memandangku sebagai anak kecil. Dia memang nggak pernah menyukaiku sedikitpun sebagai seorang yeojya!

" Belajar dewasalah dari Jessica.."

Satu kalimat itu membuat nafasku seakan terhenti. Dia menyebut nama Jessica eonnie? Perlahan aku menatap wajahnya yang kini menatap lurus kedepan dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Kenapa dia tersenyum semanis itu?

" Oppa.. Suka yeojya seperti Jessica eonnie?" Tanyaku ragu.

Donghae oppa tertawa. " Siapapun pasti menyukai yeojya sesempurna Jessica. Termasuk aku."

Oke! Satu kalimat itu langsung membuat hatiku hancur! Hancur sehancur- hancurnya! Rasanya ingin menangis. Aku ingin pulang, ke kamarku dan menangis! Cinta pertamaku hancur sebelum aku menyatakannya pada Donghae oppa.

Aku menunduk. Dan kini kurasakan butiran bening menetes dari mataku.

" Waeyo, Minhwa?" Tanya Hae oppa.

Kuhapus air mataku agar ia nggak tahu. " Aku mau pulang." Jawabku singkat dengan suara serak dan turun lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi meja bartender itu. Ne, aku mau pulang.. Aku nggak sanggup lagi berada di dekatnya.

~Minhwa pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Minhwa memandangi dirinya di depan cermin. Matanya sembab dan ia kelihatan acak- acakan.

_Dewasa sepeti Jessica eonnie..? Apa itu artinya aku harus mem-blonde rambutku seperti dia dan memakai pakaian sedewasa dia?_

_Donghae oppa menyukai yeojya yang dewasa.. Sedangkan aku.._

_Dia selalu mengataiku kekanak- kanakkan.._

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh rambut keritingnya dan menariknya agar terlihat lurus. Saat dilepas rambut itu kembali meliuk- liuk. " Keriting.." Bisik Minhwa kecewa lalu menutup wajahnya dan terisak lagi.

" Minhwa.." Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Donghae main masuk- masuk aja ke kamar Minhwa dan tentu aja hal itu membuat Minhwa kaget bukan main. Pasalnya saat ini dia sedang menangis karena namja itu kan.

Melihat Minhwa yang menangis dalam keadaan acak- acakan itu tentu membuat Donghae ikutan kaget. " Lho.. Kamu kok nangis? Waeyo gudhae? Ada yang menjahatimu?" Tanyanya cepat sambil bersimpuh dihadapan Minhwa dan menghapus air mata yeojya itu. " Ceritakan padaku kalau kau diganggu biar aku yang menghajar mereka."

Minhwa menggeleng. " Aku cuma kelilipan, oppa." Dustanya dan tentu aja Donghae nggak percaya begitu saja.

" Wae?" Tanyanya lagi lebih lembut.

Minhwa kembali menggeleng. Namun kali ini ia mendorong pundak Donghae agar menjauh darinya. " Aku.. Mau istirahat.." Gumamnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Donghae dan naik ke tempat tidurnya.

Minhwa membalik tubuhnya agar nggak menatap Donghae dan langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dan kini tinggallah Donghae dengan bingung menatap nona mudanya itu.

.

~Donghae pov~

Kenapa dengan dia? Dia menangis?

Apa sesuatu terjadi dengannya?

Kurasa nggak ada yang terjadi. Tadi sore kami ke bar dan dia tiba- tiba minta pulang. Nggak ada sesuatu yang terjadi disana? Berarti bukan itu alasan kenapa Minhwa menangis. Lalu malamnya dia menangis? Aduh.. Aku jadi sangat kepikiran!

" Donghae-yah.."

Aku menoleh keasal suara yang memangilku itu. Jessica.

" Ne, waeyo? Ada masalah?"

Yeojya cantik itu menggeleng sambil tertawa. " Ani. Aku hanya ingin bicara sedikit denganmu."

" Bicara apa?" Tanyaku bingung sambil memilih duduk di sofa di ruang tamu dan Jessica mengikuti dengan duduk disebelahku. Tangannya menepuk pahaku pelan sambil tersenyum. " Ada apa, sih?" Tanyaku lagi.

" Hae-ah.. Boleh aku mengatakan hal ini padamu?"

Hal ini?

" Apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

" Hae-ah.. Saranghae.."

Aku membeku mendengar yeojya itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan detik itu juga Jessica langsung mencium bibirku. Omona~ Apa yang yeojya ini lakukan padaku!

~Donghae pov end~

Minhwa berdiri terpaku di tangga. Niatnya ia ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum, tapi ia berhenti saat melihat Donghae dan Jessica duduk berdampingan di kedua orang itu nggak melihat kehadiran Minhwa dibelakangnya.

Perlahan air mata yeojya itu mengalir dan dia langsung melangkahkan kakiknya berlari menaiki tangga kembali ke kamarnya. Sekarang perasaannya hancur sudah. Nggak ada satupun harapan lagi yang tersisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Selama perjalan menuju sekolah Minhwa sama sekali nggak bicara dengan Donghae. Dan tentu aja itu membuat namja itu bingung setengah mati. Biasanya Minhwa akan berceloteh nggak berhenti- berhenti kalau sedang bersamanya. Tapi sejak kemarin yeojya itu berubah pemurung.

Donghae menatap sosok Minhwa dari balik kaca spionnya.

" Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Minhwa diam nggak menjawab. Bahkan ia terlalu enggan menatap wajah namja yang telah menyakitinya itu. Dan tentu hal itu membuat Donghae semakin bingung dan kesal. Dia nggak suka kalau nonanya itu seperti ini.

Donghae langsung memutar mobilnya ke arah lain.

" Oppa!" Minhwa tersentak. " Kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan menuju sekolah!"

Gantian Donghae yang mendiamkan Minhwa.

" Oppa!" Seru Minhwa kesal sambil mencoba berdiri dari kursi belakang dan berusaha mengambil kendali setir mobil itu. Tentu aja itu berbahaya dan membuat Donghar terkejut. Langsung ditahannya tangan Minhwa dan Donghae menepikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan.

" Bawa aku ke sekolah!" Seru Minhwa lagi.

" Ani." Jawab Donghae ketus. " Sebelum kau bilang padaku ada apa denganmu."

" Apa sih yang oppa bicarakan? Aku mau kembali ke sekolah! Atau aku akan menghubungi umma dan appa dan bilang kalau oppa menculikku dan membawaku membolos!" Ancam Minhwa.

Donghae sama sekali nggak bergeming. " Lakukan saja!" Tantangnya balik.

Minhwa diam dan menelan ludah. Itu tadi hanya gertakan aja. Mana mungkin ia berani melaporkan Donghae. " O-oppa.."

" Gwaenchanayo?" Donghae menoleh menatap Minhwa dan tatapan matanya melembut. Sejujurnya Minhwa sekarang sudah nggak sanggup melihat tatapan mata Donghae Tatapan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Air mata kembali menetes. " Lho.. Lho.. Kok malah nangis lagi.."

" Jangan tatap aku begitu oppa! Itu terlalu menyakitkan!" Seru Minhwa sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Donghae iba melihat yeoja kecil dihadapannya menangis. Perlahan namja itu keluar dari mobil dan menarik Minhwa keluar dari mobil lalu memeluknya. " Ne, ceritakan padaku ada apa denganmu. Jangan seperti ini.." Bisiknya lembut sambil mengusap kepala Minhwa.

Minhwa terisak. " Oppa seharusnya jangan memelukku.. Bukannya oppa sudah berpacaran dengan Jessica eonnie.."

Mendengar pengakuan Minhwa Donghae langsung melepas pelukannya. " Mwo? Apa yang kau bilang?" Diangkatnya wajah Minhwa yang sudah memerah karena menangis. " Siapa yang bilang aku pacaran dengannya?"

" Aku lihat kok.. Oppa berciuman dengannya.." Isak Minhwa lagi. " Lagian oppa juga menyukainya kan? Oppa sendiri yang bilang padaku kemarin.. Hiks.." Isakannya semakin dalam. Minhwa kembali menutup wajahnya.

Awalnya Donghae menatap yeojya itu bingung tapi sedetik kemudian senyum terulas di bibirnya. Ia menyadari sesuatu. " Minhwa.. Jangan- jangan kau nangis karena hal ini ya? Kau mendiamiku karena kau pikir aku menyukai Jessica? Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Minhwa diam nggak menjawab.

" Yep! Tebakanku benar!" Seru Donghae sambil mengusap rambut yeojya itu lembut. " Ya, Minhwa.. Jangan berpikir macam- macam dulu. Aku sama sekali nggak menyukai Jessica. Memang dia itu cantik dan dewasa, tapi aku nggak mencintainya."

" Tapi kalian berciuman!" Seru Minhwa nggak mau kalah.

Donghae tertawa. " Lalu kenapa? Waktu itu aku langsung melepaskannya dan menolaknya secara halus. Aku nggak menyukainya."

Kini Minhwa menengadah memandangi mata Donghae dalam- dalam. " Lalu.. Siapa orang yang oppa suka..? Apa nggak ada orang yang kau sukai, oppa?" Tanyanya polos.

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Namun detik berikutnya dia langsung menatap Minhwa penuh arti. " Ada.." Namja itu langsung memeluk Minhwa lagi. " Kan yang kusukai itu nona mudaku sendiri."

Sontak Minhwa terkejut dan diam dalam pelukan Donghae. " Ma-maksud oppa?"

" Ne, saranghae my little girl.. Sejak lama aku sudah menyukaimu. Kau pikir mana ada orang yang tahan dengan sikap manjamu itu selain aku? Dan kau nggak pernah berpikir apa alasannya kan?"

Minhwa menggeleng.

" Yah karena itu.. Karena aku menyukaimu.." Donghae memeluk Minhwa semakin erat dan perlahan dilepaskannya. Ditatapnya mata yeojya itu dalam- dalam. " Apa kau menyukaiku juga?"

" Ya, oppa pabboya!" Seru Minhwa tiba- tiba histeris. " Kau nggak tahu kalau selama ini aku juga menyukaimu!" Dipukulnya dada bidang Donghae dengan kesal dan gerakannya langsung dihentikan oleh Donghae yang memegangi tangannya.

Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan.

" Jadi.. Sekarang jangan menangis lagi.. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu.." Bisiknya lembut dan dibalas oleh anggukan kecil dari Minhwa. Minhwa kembali memeluk tubuh Donghae erat dan namja itu balas mengusap rambutnya.

" Saranghae oppa.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.."

" Ne, nado saranghae, my little girl.."

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yap.. Seperti keterangan diatas.. ini OC!

Bagi yang membencinya maka tinggalkan fict thena ini.. hhehe

okee..

karena aq tahu akan sangat dikit orang yang membacanya, atau mungkin malah nggak ada.. jadi aku mlas ngomong panjang lebar..

REVIEW, please.. Buat yg baca.. Khususnya yg minta! for :: Illumi! XD


End file.
